Various wireless communication systems are known. One promising solution to enhance throughput and coverage of next generation wireless systems is multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technology. A MIMO link is enabled by multiple antennas at the transmitter and receiver. One example of wireless communications systems are the cellular networks. For a multiple antenna broadcast channel, such as the downlink of a cellular system, it is possible to design transmit/receive strategies to maximize the downlink throughput (i.e., capacity achieving strategies), by enabling simultaneous communication links for multiple users. Capacity achieving transmit strategies are characterized by a centralized transmitter (the cell site/tower) that simultaneously communicates with multiple receivers (cellular phones that are involved with the communications session). Conventional multi-user multiple antenna systems employ orthogonal precoders (i.e., spatially orthogonal beamforming weights) to transmit parallel streams to multiple users, to maximize the signal strength of each user and reduce the interference. In realistic propagation conditions (i.e., spatially correlated wireless channels), the performance of traditional orthogonal precoders degrades, since the interference cannot be completely removed at the transmitter (especially for increasing number of users). An alternative method is to pre-subtract the interference at the transmitter (i.e., dirty paper/tape codes), enabling multiple parallel interference-free transmissions over the broadcast channel. Recently, there has been substantial theoretical work on the performance of dirty paper/tape codes for the MIMO broadcast channel. The present invention is a practical implementation of these transmission techniques for multi-user MIMO systems.